Hey There Zexion
by foxandviper1212
Summary: Zexion is going on an extended mission and Demyx decides to wright a song for him.


Kingdom Hearts fanfic: Hey there Zexion

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or Hey there Delilah. They belong to their respective creators.

(A/N) Hi there, Viper here. So yeah I hope fox doesn't kill me for posting this without her permission XD. I got the idea for this songfic when I was, you guessed it, playing Kingdom Hearts when this song came on and I was like, "It's perfect!" So yeah here is a little Demyx and Zexion Yaoi fic.

It was late at night and everyone was asleep, everyone except for two of the inhabitance of the castle. A blond with an interesting interment and a hair style to mach sat on a bed lightly strumming and hummed a soft tune as a slate haired man a little younger than him laid back on the bed, a rare smile gracing his face. "Hey Zexy when do you have to leave again?" The blond asked tilting his head to one side pausing only for a moment to ask his question. "I leave to marrow just after breakfast." The other replied sitting up to get a good look at his boyfriend, so as to memorize his face and the look of concentration that he got every time he was working on a new song. "And you'll be back in two weeks right?" The musician asked once again pausing only for the shortest second before going back to work on the song he had been humming to. "Yes Dem, I'm going to Hollow Bastion for a mission and won't be back for two weeks." The slate haired man said before getting up and sitting down on the edge on the bed next to the blond. "So what are you working on Demy?" "Oh just a new song that I wroth for you. You want to hear it?" The musician asked a large bubbly smile spreading across his face. "Sure Dem." The schemer answered a light blush dusting his cheeks. And without any hesitation music filled the room as the blond began to sing, strumming his interment along.

" Hey there, Zexion  
What's it like in Hollow Bastion?  
I'm a thousand worlds away  
But man, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Twilight Town can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true

Hey there, Zexion Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

Hey there, Zexion  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me, dude  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good

Hey there, Zexion  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me

A thousand worlds seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Zexion, I can promise you  
That by the time that we get through  
The worlds will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame

Hey there, Zexion  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more weeks and you'll be done with work

And I'll be making history like I do  
You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there, Zexion, here's to you  
This one's for you

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me."

As the last chord faded the blond looked over to his love with a hopeful expression on his face. "So do you like it?" The slated haired schemers answer was to kiss the blond wonder before him and hug him tight. "I loved it Demyx! That was beautiful." He answered still hugging the blond close to him. "Zexion" Demyx said looking up at the man with his oceanic eyes into Zexion's own violet orbs, "I love you" he said snuggling close to the only person he would ever care about, because heart, or no heart he loved the man. "I love you to Demyx." He responded pulling him into a gentle kiss.

That morning when Demyx woke up he found a note on the bedside stand. "Hey there Demyx. Just wanted to say that I will be thinking about you the entire time that I'm gone, and that I love you. Yours only Zexion." He read out loud with a smile on his face.

(A/N) So what do you guys think? I hope that there not to OOC. So let me know what you guys think ok.


End file.
